1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small animal washing devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved small animal washing device particularly adapted for washing dogs. Conventionally, individuals wash their dogs in the shower, bath tub or in exposed tubs or basins. These conventional dog washing methods make it difficult to restrain a reluctant dog and also fail to contain the water and soap utilized on the dog. Additionally, many dogs shed profusely during washing and the dislodged hair frequently clogs household drains. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention contains a self contained dog washing enclosure which utilizes a dome having a pair of glove inserts for restraining and washing a dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of small animal washing devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a washing device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,424, which issued to M. Altissimo on May 10, 1983. This patent disclose a device for washing dogs and similar animals having a substantially cylindrical casing which can be opened to allow an animal to enter and leave the casing. A vertical end wall of the casing has an aperture to receive the head of the animal. The casing is provided internally with a plurality of spray nozzles to which water or a mixture of water and detergent under pressure is supplied through a conduit. A central programming and control unit controls the water supply and discharge in accordance with a predetermined cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,234, which issued to J. Kleman on Oct. 4, 1983, discloses an enclosure for cleaning and grooming dogs which includes a dome-shaped transparent cover and a plurality of circular apertures for receiving a hand and forearm of an individual to wash and enclose dogs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,229, which issued to M. Altissimo on Mar. 19, 1985, discloses an automatic washing machine for dogs having a generally cylindrical casing provided with internal spray nozzles connected to washing and drying devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,502, B. Namdari on Oct. 29, 1985, discloses a device for washing small animals having an enclosure to retain the animal with only its head extending therefrom. A plurality of spray heads are located in the enclosure along with a plurality of adjustably positionable and movable brushes to clean the animal. The spray heads are alternatively connected to a water source and to an air source for alternately washing and drying an animal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,576, which issued to K. Yoshikawa on Mar. 15, 1988, discloses a washing tub into which a small animal is put with only a head portion protruding through an opening. The animal is washed and dried by water and air currents in the washing tub. The height of a footing board can be adjusted depending on the height of the animal, and a filter covers a drain port for removing animal hair.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a small animal washing device which utilizes a plurality of circular apertures to selectively retain glove inserts or cover plates. Additionally, none of the above devices disclose a portable dog washing device which may alternatively be utilized as a carrier for small animals. Additional features of the present invention, not disclosed by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of a dome and base with telescoping sections to allow adjustment for use with various different sizes of animals and the provision of cover plates and glove inserts having resilient sealing discs for selective engagement in circular apertures having an undercut sealing groove. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of small animal washing devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such small animal washing devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.